dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gotham City
Cleanup Flag Inline references need to be converted to footnotes. --BoneGnawer 21:44, 19 February 2007 (UTC) New Gotham What episode was Gotham City called "New Gotham?" I've never noticed it in the first season on DVD or in ROTJ, so the city, if officially called "New Gotham" seems to be commonly called "Gotham City" or "Gotham."--Tim Thomason 22:53, 28 May 2006 (UTC) : Hmm?--Tim Thomason 05:00, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :: It sounds more like something fans came up with to distinguish between the Gotham Bruce defended and the Gotham Terry defended. While they're technically the same place, the overall structure has changed such that the two cities could be considered different. ::Admittedly, though, I have absolutely nothing to back that claim. - NakedSamurai 06:07, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :::Its definitely used in the Birds of Prey series, however, I believe it is used in as well. I'll be rewatching the series and looking for references. --BoneGnawer 20:43, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :::: I've re-watched recently and Gotham City was never referred to as "New Gotham". Birds of Prey doesn't belong to the DCAU, so New Gotham may be a fan term, as far as the DCAU is concerned. The term should be removed and avoided, and we should find a way to refer to Gotham City in BB-era without resorting to conjecture or fandom. ― Thailog 19:48, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::::: In the JLU episode "Epilogue" Amanda Waller referred to the futuristic Gotham City as 'Neo-Gotham'. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 15:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::: "A young, neo-Gotham couple", referring to the McGinnises, if I recall correctly. Though I'm not sure if it refers to the city, part of the city, or if it means they're a couple new to Gotham. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:33, June 7, 2013 (UTC) A city located in a city? Did you mean Gotham was located in New york the city or New York the State? Or are you trying to say that Gotham replaces New York? You really should clarify that whole deal. :As stated in the article and supported by the evidence mentioned, Gotham City and New York City are one in the same. BoneGnawer 18:46, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::No, no. In Destroyer, there is a city labled NEW YORK in the Watchtower. Probably near each other but not one in the same.--Redemption 03:26, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::So, the question is, do we accept the most numerous references, or the most recent? If we accept the most numerous references, then Gotham = NYC. If we accept the most recent reference, then they are distinct cities. BoneGnawer 16:22, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't see any conflict here. There's a city named "New York" per "Destroyer" (if it's on the map, then it is in the vicinity of Gotham City). I doubt anyone on an episode says "Gotham City is New York City," and even if it has the same general location and shares a zip code doesn't mean it's possible for these two cities to co-exist somehow.--Tim Thomason 05:00, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Its not a matter of general location. According to the screen capture in the article, they are the same place. There are several zip codes in NYC. None of them include areas outside the city. The one shown in the screen capture (10025) is one of those zip codes. The same goes for the 212 area code. Only phones in Manhattan have a 212 area code. Just in case there's any doubt left, follow this link to New York, NY 10025 on Google Maps. --BoneGnawer 05:13, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Local Superheroes I was under the impression that Zatanna and Etrigan were traveling heroes, not stable in any one place. - NakedSamurai 22:33, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Zatanna would certainly have to be, at least. Anyone in Gotham would recognize Bruce Wayne as Bruce Wayne and not be the least bit fooled by the John Smith alias he used to train under Zatara, which is evidenced by the fact that she DID figure out his identity in the visit to Gotham in the Batman TAS ep "Zatanna". I vote her name be removed, or at least be amended to show that she had settled there by the events of "This Little Piggy".--OzzMan 12:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC)